Kidnapping, Kissing
by Sleeping-force's-inside
Summary: Minerva gets kidnapped.... By Snape.... But what if they love eachother? COMPLETED R
1. Kidnapped

As everyone knows this characters are © by J.K Rowling.

Ps: I'm dutch… So please forgive my some spelling mistakes..

Snape was spying on McGonagall. Now that she was the headmistress, he had orders of the Dark Lord to find out what her plans for the new school year were. Even now Dumbledore was dead, the Dark Lord wanted to destroy Hogwarts.

She was inside and was talking to someone about new security measures for the school. He heard some powerful spells and curses. She was a much more careful headmistress than Dumbledore.

'This war would be more interesting than the last one.' Thought Snape and he threw the Invisibility Cloak over his shoulders and walked quickly to the nearest wood. There he Disapparated to the Dark Lord.

"You're right, Severus." The Dark Lord rose from his chair and walked to Snape. "This war will be more interesting than the last one. That's why we won't take any risks. First we must get Hogwarts."

"My Lord," Snape bowed deeper. "May I ask a question?" The Dark Lord nodded. "What's going to happen to Potter?"

"That will be my problem." The Dark Lord said. "I have another job for you. You must make sure that she vanishes."

"How, my Lord?" Snape asked.

"That doesn't matter. As long as she's away, got that?"

"I got that." Snape left the room and Disapparated to McGonagalls house.

Her visitor was gone and Minerva was putting on her nightgown. Then she walked to the kitchen and made herself a cup of thea. It was almost ready when….

She felt the tip of a wand against her back.

"Don't dare to move." A voice without emotions said. "Where is your wand?"

Minerva pointed with her head to the side and saw how a hand graped it and let it disappear.

"Now, walk to the basement end don't try to escape."

Minerva walked to the door and could feel that the man was following her through the corridor.

"Open the door." He said end waited until she had opened it. Then he shove her down the stairs. She lost balance and fell on the floor. That's when she saw the man.

"Severus!" she said astonished. "You?" He didn't answer, but flicked his wand. A strange feeling floated through Minerva's body and she lost consciousness.

After that, Severus lifted her up and Disapparated to his shelter in the Scottish Highlands.

It was just a small cottage, whit only two rooms. One was kitchen and livingroom together, while the other was a bedroom with a restroom and a separated shower.

First he put her on the table in the first room and muttered a spell. Chains glide out of the wall. He lifted her up and leaned her against the wall. The chains did react immediately and closed around her wrists and ankles.

He murmured an other spell and the chains shrunk so Minerva's limbs were until the extreme and every movement was made impossible. She moaned softly and weakly opened her eyes. She looked around a little confused.

Then she looked at Severus and asked: "What do you want from me? Why did you do this, Severus?"

He stepped closer and whispered in her ear: "Because the Dark Lord wanted so and…" He brought his face close to hers and continued: "Because I wanted it too."

She looked up at him in surprise. His face was nearly an inch away of hers and she could feel his warm breath against her skin. Gently he stroked her cheek with his hand. Then suddenly he graped her chin and kissed her.

He kissed her with such a passion, that Minerva widened her eyes in surprise. But after a few seconds she closed them and did surrender to his passion. His hands pulled her head against his and she could swear that she felt something like a erection through his robes.

He let her lips go and looked in her eyes. "Am I correct, when I think that we feel the same now?"

She blushed an murmured: "I… I think so… Depends on what you feel…"

"I feel… love..." He graped her chin and forced her to look at hem. "I love you, Minerva. I really do."

"Then we feel the same…" Her voice was just a soft whisper. "Because I love you too…"


	2. First Night

Sorry it took so long to update, but I asked my English Teacher to check the story for grammar-mistakes. He liked my story that much that he gave it back after three weeks :D

-----------------------------

It was silent in the small cottage, that held her prisoned. Severus had left her short after his confessions of his feelings for her.

Now Minerva had time to think about things. She particularly wondered how long he feelled this way. Suddenly she remembered a day years ago.

It was Valentine's day and when she entered her study, she found a huge bouqeut of red roses. On a little card she found between them said: 'Nice Valentine.' She always wondered who had send it to her. Was it Severus who had send her that flowers?

And then there was her birthday, three years later…

She did get many presents, like always, but this time too she did get something from someone anonymous. When she opened the box beneath the red and gold paper, she found a beautiful dressing gown with a Scottish check on it. She weared it ever since.

Were all those things of Severus?

"They are." Severus stood in the doorway and had used Legilimency to see what she thought.

"Why didn't you tell back then?"Minerva looked into his eyes. He was coming closer and looked at her.

"I don't know really." He stood against her and leaned his forehead against hers. He looked her deep in her eyes. Black into green. Suddenly he let her go and murmured: "It's already midnight. I will let you sleep now."

He left the room and Minerva could hear how he laid down in the bed in the other room.

That night it was very cold and Minerva, who just did wore a thin night gown, shivered. She could just see the thermometer at the other side of the room. It was only 7 degrees! She shivered again and clenched her teeth in an useless try to stop the clattering of them.

Suddenly the door flew open and Severus walked through the room to her. He looked at her and flicked his wand. Minerva's legs, totally surprised by the sudden weight, collapsed beneath her. Severus caught her up and lead her into the other room. He shove her on the bed.

Minerva was shocked by the way he treated her. He flicked his wand and she was chained with her hands to the headbord of the large fourposter. He smiled and laid himself next to her.

"I hope you don't mind if you must sleep in my bed? But your teeth clattered so loud I couldn't stand it anymore." He pulled the blanket up and lay it over them. He ordered some pillows behind her head and kissed her. "Maybe I'm liying; I just can't be without you anymore." He tenderly stroked her belly with one hand while he slowly glided the other between the buttons into her nightgown.

"Severus…" She whispered his name, while his hand now played with her nipple.His other hand opened the buttons and started to play with her other nipple. She felt the well-known tingle between her legs as he kissed her again. He pulled his clothes of.

"Severus!"Her voice was much louder now. He smirked at her and kept looking at her while he took her left nipple into his mouth. He smiled as he saw how the sensations of his little playing shoot through her body.


	3. Get her to eat and they find out

When Severus woke up the next morning, he heard someone cry. He turned around and looked at her. Her whole body shook. He touched her cheek with one hand. She was really crying. She turned to him and he could see that her eyes were red from crying. He looked at her in concern and asked: "Minerva, what is wrong? Did I hurt you last night?"

"No, you didn't… It's just the fact that I love the murderer of my best friend. You killed my best friend, the man I loved the most. And I love you." Severus knew who she meant: Albus… And she was right. He rose up out of the bed and left her alone.

-------------------------------------------

Same Moment, but 297 miles away…

-------------------------------------------

"No signs of a fight." Ronald Weasley walked into the kitchen. He, Harry and Hermoine were together with some members of the OotP. "But I found this." He held a wand in his extended hand and it wasn't his. "It lay on the ground in the basement."

"So, except the fact that her wand lay in the basement, shows everything into the direction that she did go in free will," Harry said. "But why?"

"Because someone forced her."Alastor Moody walked into the kitchen too. "She cast many protection curses at her house, but when we came here, non of them was activated. It's nothing for Minerva to have forget something that important."

"So whe know the why and how, but who's the who?" Hermoine leaned against the worktop. Suddenly she gave a cry of surprise. "Look! There is a message!" Her trembling finger pointed at the cup of tea. Everyone gathered around her and looked at the cup, too. Glowing words were swimming in the tea. Tonks read it aloud: "So…you…know…It…won't…help… She…is…as…good…as…dead!" The glowing words vanished and Tonks looked at Moody. "Can that be real? Could she be death?"

He shook his head: "I have no idea, but we must now prepare for the worst. If they really have her, there is no hope. Only a miracle could save her and in these times there are no miracles!"

-------------------------------------------

"Minerva! You have to eat!" Severus was standing in the door. Her breakfast, which he brought her almost six hours ago, was still standing untouched on the small table. She was lying unchained on the bed. "Come on, Minerva. I'm sure Albus doesn't want you to starve to death." He sat down next to her on the bed and started to stroke her back.

"Why don't you leave me alone?" She turned to him, her face swollen from al those tears. "Why do you make it worse?" The stern professor was gone and now there was a person hurt, a person that needed love and warmth.

"I can imagine how you feel, minerva, but you have to eat! It won't help anybody if you starve to death."

"NO!" She pushed him away and he almost fell off the bed. "Leave me alone, Severus! I don't want to talk to you, nor I want to eat! Get away!"

He caught hold of her wrists and pushed her back onto the bed. He was now sitting a top of her and held her both her wrists down with one hand. She screamed and tried to break free, but he was too strong.

"Minerva! Whether you eat right now or I will Imperio you to do so!" He grabbed his wand with his free hand and pointed it at her. Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked at the wand.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" She looked into his eyes. "You wouldn't curse me, would you?" There was a silence while Severus bend forward and softly kissed her lips. He pushed his tongue between them and stroked hers with it. Then he pulled back and said: "Just because I love you, I must curse you. Because I don't want you to die."

There was a silence while she looked at him. A minuted passed, and another one, and another…

"You're right… Maybe I should eat. It's really ridiculous." She said. At the same moment her stomach rumbled. Severus smiled at her and looked at her breakfast. "You can't eat that anymore. I will make you some again."


	4. The Attack

Minerva was sitting at the kitchen table and was slowly eating the hot soup. Severus was gone again and had told her(again) not to leave the house. Not that she really wanted to. She missed Hogwarts and her friends of course, but Severus treated her well and had tried to make her stay as pleasant as possible.

She smiled while she looked around. The room really looked like a small Scottish house. She looked at the clock that was hanging on the chimney cap. Ten O'clock… Severus was really late today. Would something have happened with him? She really was concerned now.

At the same moment Severus Apparated in the middle of the room and fell to the ground.

"God, Severus!" Minerva helped him up. He really looked terrible. "What happened? Come, have a seat. You have some serious injuries." While she took care of his wounds he started talking.

The Lord attacked Hogwarts, but he didn't know, nobody did, that the whole OotP would be there. A great battle started and Potter killed him. As soon as almost all the Deatheaters were death or captured I Disapparated back to here.

He moaned as Minerva put some Desinfection-potion on the open wounds on his leg. "Who did this to you? Alastor?" She took his wand and let bandages appear on his wounds. She walked into the kitchen to get him a cup of soup.

"No."He took the cup thankfully and took a nip. "Granger. That little girl. She was quite pissed off at me."

"Why? Did you kill someone?"

"Yes…"Minerva stared at him in shock. "I wanted to hit her with the A.K… Please don't look like that Minerva! But then that stupid cat of her jumped into it. So I killed that cat."

There was a silence and then Minerva said: "It was her best friend. Of course she was quite pissed off at you. Was someone else killed?" She pushed a chair next to him and carefully lay his leg on it. He moaned and said: "Not by me. Lucius killed some new teacher and Bellatrix some students. I was to busy preventing Granger to kill me."He laughed softly and looked at her. "What about you? Killed someone?"

"No. Nobody comes to visit me. So I don't have many people to kill." She smiled. "You need professional care. I'm not good enough at healing spells and your potions are coming to an end."

He grimly smiled at her and said: "You want to walk with me to Hogwarts? After all I've done?" "No, but they will help me."

She rose up and walked to the chimney. "You have forgotten to hide the Flow-powder." She took some of it, walked nearer to the chimney and threw it in. The flames wend green.

"I'll go and convince them to help you. You stay here and rest. I'll be back soon." Before he could answer, she stepped into the fire and said: "Hogwarts!"

She was gone and Severus signed.


	5. The end

At Hogwarts, in the headmistress office, the fire turned green. Everyone rose on his feet. Who was coming? A woman stepped out of the fire. She was wearing a nightgown with Scottish check and her usual bun was lose, but everyone recognized her.

"Minerva!" Moody walked over to her. "Are you al right?"

She nodded. "I am, but someone else not. I know you won't want to help him, but you must."

"Who is it?" Tonks asked.

"Severus." No one said a word. Minerva wanted them to help Serverus Snape?

"Why should we help him?" Harry asked. "He murdered Albus! He kidnapped you!"

"Because he wanted to protect me. He loves me… and… and I love him."

"Your Cursed!" Ron cried. "It's impossible that some one loves HIM!"

"I do and I'm not cursed!"

* * *

The fire in front of Severus turned green again. People glided out of it. 

"I'm back." Minerva kissed him on the cheek. "How do you feel?"

"Good, IF you determine the fact that I'm going to be murdered"

"You won't." Minerva slapped hin gently on the cheek. "They promised me to not murder you."

And they didn't kill him. They left again. As soon as Hermoine turned, Snape grapped her arm. "I'm sorry about your cat. I've one too, she just gave birth to some cittens. You may have one if you want."

Hermoine wanted to yell at him, but when she saw the cittens, she melted. They were so CUTE! She chose one with a small white spott on his nose.

"She is really happy."Minerva kissed Severus.

"She is." Severus closed his arms around her. "And now?"

"You're coming to Hogwarts with me. You will live there with me."

"Really?"

"Really!"

* * *

**_This story is to END..._**


End file.
